Izuku: darkest night
by TheImortalAce
Summary: All it takes is one bad day to drive a person insane, but it only takes one act of kindness to change a persons life. Follow izuku midoriya as he comes to terms with the murder of his mother, and is raised by a mysterious billionare, who trains him to be a hero dispite his quirklessness
1. Chapter1

Heartbreak, anger, sadness, these are the emotions that ran through the mind of a 5 year old boy as the doctor told him he was one of the 20% of the population without a quirk, that he should give up his dream of being a hero. His all might action figure slipped from his hand and broke into pieces on the floor.

His mother lead him out of the doctors office reassuring him that everything would be ok. She held him as she sat on the train. In an attempt to cheer him up she offered to make his favorite meal for dinner, but her once hyperactive child simply remained quiet.

Izuku rising 

Inko woke from her sleep to footsteps down the hall. She assumed it was izuku getting a drink, she climbed out of bed to check on him, it had been a hard day for her baby boy. She entered the living room to see a figure enveloped in shadow, all she could see is a head of curly green hair, just like izukus, the only problem was the figure was much taller then her son and herself, standing at about 6'8, there was only one other person which that kind of hair.

"Hisashi? What are you doing here?"

"Inko, hehehehe, where's izuku?" He asked in a dark tone sending a chill down her spine.

"He's- he's not here, he went to spend the night with a friend!"

"HEHEHEHE, Now now inko dear don't lie to me"

"Hisashi you know your not supposed to be here, I-i got a restraining order after you went to jail, you need to leave before I call the police!"

He stepped from the shadows revealing an unnaturally large smile across his pale face.

"Why so serious inko? I'm just a father looking for his child. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Inko screamed as a green gas pored from his mouth

Izuku rising

Izuku laid in bed crying to himself when he heard his mothers scream from the living room. He clutched an ALLMIGHT plushie as he silently slipped out of bed and peeked out his door to see a familiar man standing over his mom.

He quietly opens his door and called out to the man confused.

"Daddy?"

"Hello izuku, hehehe"

"Daddy what wrong with mommy?"

"I helped put a smile on her face HAHAHAHAHAHA" he began to cackle maniacally

It was only as he got closer that he saw the look on his mother's face. It was contorted into an impossible smile and tears still stained her still face. She was lifeless on the floor. Izuku screamed at the top of his lungs, as his father continued to laugh as he began reaching for izuku. Izuku turned and ran for his room only to stop when he heard glass shatter and the sound of a fist hitting flesh. His father had stopped laughing. Izuku turned to see a dark figure standing amongst the glass.

"Batsy batsy batsy, do you mind I'm trying to have a reunion with my son!"

"Your going back to the asylum joker, you won't hurt anyone else"

The pale man pulled a pistol and pointed it at the child firing a shot. Izuku closed his eyes bracing for the impact that never came. He slowly opened his eyes to see the man kneeling over him with his cap held around the child. The man had a black mask with long sharp points coming from the top, his suit was a dark grey and on his chest was what looked like a bat.

"B-Batman?"

Few people would recognize the underground American hero, but as was made clear today izuku isn't like most people. The man said nothing as he turned to give chase only to stop as he heard the child begin to cry. He turned to see the boy clinging to his mothers corpse.

He rested a hand on the boys back. The boy latched onto him as he wept. The dark night waited with the child until the police arrived, only leaving after the boy was safe in the back of the police car. Even then he followed the car to the police hq.

He spoke into a mic built into his cowl.

"Alfred send me the file on hisashi Midoriya and his ex wife inko midoriya. Find me any next of kin capable of taking care of their son izuku"

"Sir there are no next of kin, both were only children and both's parents have passed away"

"Alright then contact the lawyers and tell the to began drawing up the adoption papers immediately, I don't care how much it cost"

"Yes sir"

He leapt from the building into his awaiting car parked in an ally way

**_Hey y'all its the immortal, I decided I wanted to do this new story, I love my hero academia and I love bat man and I thought why not combine them. Now to save some confusion izuku will become the second robin and for those of you who know of Jason Todd's story you can tell where this is gonna go. I will bring in dick Grayson as nightwing, probably in the next chapter. Izuku will not get one for all, at least that's my plan, he will remain quirkless and become a hero on skill alone. Batman will be a legitimate pro hero from America, albeit an underground hero like eraser head, he will have a hero agency called Batman ink. The public does not know his alter ego is Bruce Wayne. Wayne enterprise will be an American support company that is partnered with Batman ink_**

**_If you have questions drop a comment_**

**_If you like the story give it a like and if you want more check out my other story in the shadows_**

**_Till next time_**

**_Hey y'all so I took down in the shadows I may redo it but for the time being ima take my oc's and possibly implement them into a villain izuku story_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_What's up readers welcome back_**

**_So I just finished watching Batman: hush and first of all HOLY SHIT THAT WAS A HELL OF A CURVEBALL I won't give spoilers but if you can give it a watch. Second it inspired me to write some. Now I wanna get some opinions what style should I give izuku robin? He's going to follow Jason Todd's ark some what, but Jason Todd's robin was killed off so quickly in comics and media that he didn't really have a specialty_**

**_Dick had night sticks_**

**_Tim had bow staff_**

**_And Damian had swords_**

**_I may make him a brawler but give me your opinion in the comments or just say what's up if y'all have questions or just want a shout out or a story plug let me know and I'll put replies hear_**

Izuku stirred from a restless slumber. As he began to look at his surroundings they were unfamiliar to him, he began to call out for his mom when it all came back to him. His mothers twisted face was burned into his memory, and he began to cry, he cried for his mother, she died because he was to weak to protect her. In this moment izuku made a vow to himself and to his mother, he would kill Hisashi midorya, his father, he would kill the joker.

**_Second chances_**

A long black limousine pulled up in front of the musutafu police head quarters. the driver exited and walked to the rear door of the vehicle, opening it for the person inside. The man stepped from the vehicle and fixed the black tie of his expensive suit. His jet black hair was slicked back perfectly. His steel blue eyes were cold and calculating. He was one of the richest people in the world and part of the 20% of quirkless people left on earth.

He drew glances and whispers as he walked to the front door of the police station. The officer behind the entrance desk was shock to see him.

"B-Bruce W-Wayne?"

"I'm here to see detective Tsukauchi, he should be expecting me"

"Y-yes sir, r-right this way"

The officer lead him to an office with the door open.

"Ahh mister Wayne good morning"

"Good morning detective, I believe your superiors about the boy"

"I'm not gonna ask how you found out about him so quickly, I know your company works closely with Batman inc., as far as I know they handled everything earlier all that's left is for you to meet him"

"Lead the way"

**_Second chance _**

The door opened and two men entered the room young izuku was curled up in, one of whom was the detective that had asked him some questions the night before.

"Izuku, this is Mr. Wayne. He's here to take you to live with him"

Bruce knelt down to the boy.

"Hello izuku"

"H-hello" the small boy replied, his voice barely a whisper.

"Come now I've already had some one go and collect your things and take them to my house, they tell me your quite a hero fan"

Izuku perked up for a second before falling back into his gloom. Bruce lead him out of the police station and helped him into the car.

**_7 years later_**

Izuku exited the limousine parked in front of his new middle school, soumei junior high school, the most prestigious middle school in japan.

"Thank you Alfred"

"Have a good day master midorya, I will pick you up this afternoon"

Izuku walked towards the entrance of the school.

'_This is it, the beginning of the final stretch before I enter UA' _izuku thought to himself as he walked into his classroom, finding his seat next to a tense blue haired boy with glasses. The boy bowed to izuku before introducing himself.

"Good morning my name is tenya iida"

Izuku returned the bow and introduced himself

"Pleased to meet you iida-San, my name in Izuku Midoriya, forgive me if I'm wrong but you wouldn't happen to be related to tensei iida, would you?"

"Indeed I am, he is my elder brother, how do you know of him?"

"My adoptive father is Bruce Wayne the owner of Wayne enterprise, you brothers hero company has bought tech from us, as well as attended some of our party's"

Before their conversation could continue class began, this would be the start of izuku and iidas friendship.

**_2 1/2 years later_**

Izuku had discovered it, a secret door in the wine cellar. It lead to a sub basement that looked more like a military bunker, at its center an armored vehicle he knew only from the grainy images on the internet, The bat mobile. He jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Took ya long enough kid, it only took me a week to find the bat cave"

He turned to see dick Grayson a man in his mid twenties that had also been adopted years before himself.

"Dick, why is this here? I knew Bruce worked with Batman but why does he have a base under our house?"

"Nope, you don't get to ask questions until after the test. Come on let's go talk to Bruce and he'll explain"

And with that izuku was lead upstairs, where after a bref explination he was given a black set of loose combat pants a black long sleeve shirt made by Wayne tech a utility belt and a black domino mask and dropped on the far side of the city as the sun set. He was told if he made it back to the house by sunrise his questions would be answered.

"Not how I saw my Saturday night going"

**_So that's it y'all chapter 2 is done, if any of you have read the comics you know how this goes._**

**_So what did y'all think let me know in the comments _**

**_Later_**


	3. Chapter3

**_Hey y'all its the immortal back with another chapter, and wow this has been up for what a week and a half and already double the favorite and follows of my first story and a daily view amount of at least 15-20. Speaking of my story pm me if y'all would like me to reupload it in weekly increments, and I do mean pm the comments don't seem to show for me until a few days later._**

**_Ok on to this story, izuku will be a brawler but he'll also use blades._**

**_And on pairings idk if any will be serious, I mean izuku was raised by a playboy after watching his father kill his mother so ya..._**

**_Izukus not gonna be the nicest of people, he won't be a bakugo level dick but he won't take shit._**

**_Also I plan on going into a back story on who Hisashi was before he was joker, like I said izuku is Jason Todd robin and dc fans know an alias joker and Todd share. _**

Izuku grappled our of an alleyway where he had just taken down a group of thugs trying to rob a young woman. He looked down at his timer, 1 hour till sun rise, he was almost there. then he heard it, the cry of a child. He hesitated just long enough to see a large man with his hands wrapped around a woman's throat and a small child crying in the corner. With a rage filled roar izuku burst through the window, landing amongst the glass and quickly throwing a sharp disk into the mans arm causing him to release the woman. He lunged at the man knocking him away from his victim.

"_Take the child and run I'll hold him off" _Izuku called out his voice distorted by a device on his neck.

The woman scooped up the child and ran out the door. Izuku jumped back avoiding a punch from the man. He looked on as the man stood his nails sharping and lengthening slightly.

Izuku smiled as he pulled a knife from behind his back, giving it a spin taking a stance with the knife blade pointing down.

He dashed forward, ducking a swipe of the mans claws. A slash of his blade left a large gash in the mans arm pit. Another quick swipe an the mans left Achilles' tendon and the man dropped to one knee. Izuku promptly slammed hi foot into the mans right shin breaking it and causing the bone to burst through the skin. The mans pained scream only grew louder when izuku drove his knife into the mans in injured arm at the shoulder.

Izuku said nothing as he reached into his belt and pulled out a pair of brass knuckles, sliding them on. The cry's became gurgled as he broke the mans jaw with a vicious punched. The next hit broke a few of his ribs, then his nose, blood squirted from the injury spraying izukus face with the hot crimson liquid. The man soon slipped from consciousness and izukus rage died somewhat. He glared at the bloody mess and pulled his knife from his shoulder wipeing the blood on his tank top then returned it to its sheath. As he put the knuckles away a timer went off.

**_Robins night_**

Izuku walked through the doors of the mansion blood still on his face. taking a wet cloth offered by Alfred he removed his mask and wiped it clear. He made his way to the study where Bruce sat. Izuku entered and sat across from a disappointed look on his face.

"I failed"

He hears a laugh from his right and sees dick.

"Kid it took me three days to get back to the mansion, and that was in gothem where the crime rate is 20 times what it is here"

Bruce looks at izuku "you did good kid, you didn't let your time limit stop you from helping those in need. Now as promised I'll give you some answers."

**_Hey y'all sorry this chapter is kinda short_**

**_Next chapter we will get into izuku learning the truth and jokers origins_**

**_Also I plan to release a new fic and redo my original fic so keep an eye out those should be out later this week_**


	4. chapter 4

**_sup peoples its the Immortal back with a new chapter sorry it tok a little longer then expected i tried to post an explanation last week but for some reason i dont think it posted_**

**_so on another note i think i may also post both my storys as well as the one im planning on releasing later today on wattpad_**

**_speaking of my other story check it out i just posted the first chapter the other night and its already off to a great start_**

**_anyways thanks for the veiws enjoy this chapter_**

It was a dark night as Hisashi Midorya ran across the roof tops of Gotham dressed in his hero costume.

"hey bats ive got em running into ace chemicals im going ahead, i dont wanna lose them im ready to get back home"

"Redhood wait for back up"

"Ive got this bats, im heading in probably gonna lose comms"

hisashi entered the building following the villans cornering them on a platform high above the vats of chemicals.

"make this easy on all of us and come quietly, villan"

the criminals looked at each other before one launched a spike from his hand, which hisashi incinerated with a stream of fire from a nozzle in his sleeve attached to an apparatus in his mask.

the two were promptly knocked out by two batarangs.

"see nothing to worry about" hisashi said cuffing the villans.

before ether could react one of the cables holding up the platform that had been damaged by hisashis fire broke sending him and the criminals falling towards the vats, batman fired two grappling hooks catching the crooks and his fellow hero.

"shit that was close, haha" the line attached to hisashi broke sending him falling into the chemicals.

_the present in bruces office with izuku_

"the chemicals shold have killed him but his fire breath super heated them causing them to insted change him and his quirk"

izuku didntbknow what to think, he had just learned that not only was the closest thing he had to a father Batman but that he was also involved in the accident that turned his real father into the monster that killed his mother.

"I-I need some time to think about this, im honna go out for a bit anfter i get a shower,"

_6 months later UA entrance exams_izuku walked towards the front of UA casually talking with iida.

"dude im telling you your brother is japans version of flash"

(should i introduce the idea of batman froming a Japanese version of the justice league?)

"move it extras!"

izuku grabbed the arm of the person attempting to shove past him, before slamming them on their back out of reflex.

"oh man my ba... bakugo?"

"Fucking deku?"

"language!"

"fuck off, what the fuck are you doing here you quirkless fuck"

"same as you, you explosive pomeranian"

"what ever just stay outta my way"

_after the written portion in the prepractical briefing_"...and the third type is worth 3 points each"

iida began to stand before izuku put a hand on his sholder.

"let him finish iida im sure the top school in japan wouldnt make a mistake like this"

iida took his friends advise sitting back down as present mic answered the un asked question.

"and the forth type will be worth zero points its more of an obstacle to avoid"

"bullshit" izuku quietly stated

"first, language and second, what do you mean?"

"UA isnt the type to judge solely on purely combat ability, nor are they the type to put something in without a purpose. theres probably a secret point system for helping others and that zero pointers probably gonna provide a lot of opportunities to earn those points be on the look out"

iida gave his friend a nod before present mic dismissed them to their areas.

_30 minutes later at the practical exam area_

(i just moved iida to another area)

izuku wore a long sleeve black compression shirt designed by wayne tech to be stronger then kevlar and absorb impacts, black combat pants with a similar design, black combat boots that had ultra slip resistant souls and strong electro magnets built in to help with climbing, gloves similar to his boots, a black domino mask with a built in hud in the one way white linses, and finally his yellow utility belt.

izuku checked over his utility belt one last time before noticing a rather nervous looking brunette. Deciding he had a little time to do some good he walked over to her.

"Hey are you ok?"

"huh? Oh ya just really nervous, i really wanna pass"

"Just take a deep breath im sure youll do fine"

izuku gave her a smile before readying himself, pulling out his grappling hook just as mic announced the start of the exam. he threw to explosive disks blowing the heads off two 2 pointers before landing on a roof top activating his hud looking for robots tagging them by value. he paused when his HUD picked one up in the center of the area under ground.

"damn the zero pointer is huge" he tagged it on his HUD so he would be alarted when it activated before moving to a large pack of 1 2 and 3 pointers quickly racking up points.

_in the control tower_

"did that applicant just look directly at the zero pointer?" PM asked with concern in his voice.

"It appears so" Nezu said with a smile

_Back with izuku 8 minutes later_

Izuku caught two 3 pointers with an EMP grenade, "and that makes 67 points, and 5 rescues, oh and it looks like big basterd is wakeing up"

He began to move towards the center of the area just as the ground began to rumble and the zero pointer began to rise from the ground. izuku used his grappling hook and explosive disks to save people from falling rubble. once everyone was clear he began to scale the metal behemoth to an access point on its neck. reaching it he pulled a hacking device from his belt quickly hacking the robot and shuting it down before grappling away just as time ended. as he was leaving he ran into the girl from earlier.

"excuse me but i didnt catch your name earlier miss..."

"Uraraka, ochaco Uraraka, and your name is?"

"Izuku midorya-wayne"

"wayne? as in wayne enterprise? the American support company?"

"Thats correct, Bruce wayne is my adoptive father,"

"Oh wow thats awesome!"

Izuku gave her a smile as alfred arrived to pick him up.

"Well it was great meeting you miss Uraraka i hope to see you at UA" with that izuku climed into his limo.

_well theres another chapter next chapter will be the start of UA_

_im going to go ahead and tell you guys izukus score because i dont wanna come up with what all might would say in it having not met izuku._

_izuku scored_

_60 villain points_

_140 hero points_

_i decided to change it to hero points because i wanted him to also get points for deactivating the zero pointer without causing collateral damage so he got 10 points per rescue and 40 points for shutting down the zero pointer_

_till next time immortal out_


	5. chapter 5

hello readers its the Immortal back with a new chapter

so if yall haven't figured it out there wont be a set release schedule for these i tried to do it but ive never been good with being told when to do things thus why it took me four tries to get my last english credit to finish highschool

ok now lets cut the shit and get introduced to izukus class

_1A, GO!_izuku walked through the halls of UA heading for class 1A eventually finding the giant door. as izuku entered he saw 3 faces he recognized two of which he atleast some what expected, his best friend and his ex bestfriend, but the third was completely unexpected.

"ROSE?!"

"Hey bird boy" the white haired girl gave izuku a smirk.

"what the hell are you doing in the hero course? shouldn't you be trying to over throw a government or something with your old man"

"fuck that basterd he ditched me when we got cornered by some heros a few weeks ago, all he left me with was a bullet in the leg. i spent a month in jail until this giant rat thing approached me and made an offer, if i complete the hero course then they wipe my record, that or i sit in jail and serve multiple life sentences for being an accomplice to my dad, so here we are"

"can someone explain whats going on?" a pink girl asked.

"hello im izuku wayne-midoria and this is rose wilson also known as the villian ravager, the daughter of slade wilson aka the villian dethstroke, and it appears or principle has made a deal with her. now we should all take our seats before the teacher arrives" izuku then proceeded to walk towards the last empty desk next to iida before a small purple haired boy was launched across the room slamming into the wall and falling in the desk, izuku looked towards where he came from seeing a now empty desk next to rose.

"what the little fuck tried to look up my skirt, apparently the power of boners is more powerful then the fear of a s class villan"

izuku sighed before taking the seat next to her.

"i guess i am the most qualified to keep you iin check"

"and what will you do if i get out of line?" she gave him a flirty smirk but before he could reply a giant yellow Caterpillar crawled through the door.

the Caterpillar turned to show a mans tired face. a juice box was produced from what was now obviously a mummy bag (thats what that kind of sleeping bag is called i have had quit a few gowing up they are really comfortable and easy to pack cause you dont have to roll them up, sorry for that tangent back to the story!!!!!)

"good your all quiet, now before we begin starting this year class 1A will learn with a remedial class for young villans called 1V as of right now miss wilson is the only member but that may change. for those worried for their safty the principle has taken a suggestion from an anerican who runs a similar program with adult villans, miss wilson has been injected with a nano device in her neck, if she gets out of line the device will give a shock or in worse situation it will release a strong nuro toxin causing temporary paralysis. now with that out of the way put these on, and midorya youve been given permission to bring your belt" azawa tossed them their gym uniforms.

_1A, GO!_

Izuku adjusted his yellow belt as he waited for the rest of the class. As they arrived izuku and iida stood next to rose keeping an eye on her.

"alright now that youre all here lets begin, today we will be assessing your quirks, well most of you, izuku step forward" izuku did as he was told standing in front of the teacher. "now izuku what was your farthest ball throw in middle school?"

"id say about 91 meters or so, right iida?"

"thats correct izuku"

"ok now use what ever method you want to get the ball as far as possible just stay in the circle"

izuku smiled as he pulled his mask from his belt and activated the HUD. he the pulled out a device attaching 4 of them to the ball, he tossed the ball straight up before launching him self into the air and kicking the ball sending it flying before landing and pulling out a remote, as the ball reached the top of its ark he pressed a button on the remote activating the mini thrusters on the ball sending it into the horizon.

aizawa looked at the device in his hand until it lost connection to the ball. he just put an infinity for izuku, tere was no easy way to tell how far it went.

the rest of the class looked on in amazement and shock, or anger.

"wow this is gonna be fun!"

izuku pailed, aizawa got a crazed smile on his face that rivaled joker.

"fun huh? hows this for fun the person who scores last will be kicked out!"

"thats not fair we just got here"

"lifes not fair!" izuku snapped "villians dont play fair theyll play dirty and strike you when your weak, if you want fair then leave because the its the last thing youll find on this road"

iida placed a hand on his friends sholder snapping from his rage. izuku took a breath and looked towards the teacher.

"sorry for that please continue"

_1A, GO!_Izuku managed to do well in all events due to his gadgets and physical training. in the end he placed 3rd behind momo with rose in first.

meneta came in last and began to cry.

"by the way i lied, no one is getting kicked"

they all sighed in relief except izuku.

"bullshit aizawa, you have no problems kicking kids out, last year you expelled an entire class. you see potential in us."

aizawa just smirked before walking away.

_1A, GO!__In the boys locker room_"hey you guys look at this someone shawshanked this wall, its a peep hole ito the girls locker room"

"mineta it is immoral to look through that we should report it to the teachers"

"srew that im not gonna pass up this opportunity"

before he could look through the hole he was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the wall cracking it. izuku got right in his ear.

"now listen here you perverted dwarf, surely my gear earlier gave away who i am and who ive trained under, now he taught me to see people like you as no better then common criminals. now your not gonna go anywhere near the girls in the school unless its required for class and even then youll keep your hands to yourself or so help be ill have superman throw your ass into the phantom zone. got it?"

mineta could only nod as tears ran down his face and a wet spot formed on his pants. satisfied izuku threw mineta into the lockers.

"thanks izuku!" the girls called out from the other side of the wall.

izuku smiled before walking out of the now silent locker room.

"that was manly as fuck!"

"language!!!!"

**_well thats it yall tell me what ya thought_**

**_also ive got a patron so if ya wanna show love and support other then favoring and following me and my story then make a donation._**

a href="https/bePatron?u=16487032" data--widget-type="become-patron-button"Become a Patron!/ascript async src="https/c6./becomePatronButton.bundle.js"/script

_till next time check my other fic and ill see ya later_


	6. I'm done

hey you guys i hate to do this but im done writing on this app it has so many problems, i cant see some of the comments on my story, if i leave to fact or spell check something when i come back things are deleted, i can view pms on the app i have to go to the desk top version of the website.

so im moving both my storys to wattpad if you want to keep reading them youll have to look them up there.


End file.
